


Corazón de Cristal

by Charluug18



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charluug18/pseuds/Charluug18
Summary: Luffy sintió que iba a explotar, eso no era normal, se supone que su séptimo aniversario iba a ser inolvidable de una buena manera no de esta, Law por otro lado solo quería correr a los dos imbéciles por el que pasó este embrollo.Disculpen los errores ortográficos y tipográficos.Los personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Killer, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 15





	Corazón de Cristal

**Author's Note:**

> yo debería de estar estudiando para mis exámenes, pero aquí estoy publicando historias de Lawlu.
> 
> Disculpen los errores ortográficos y tipográficos.

Law se había preparado para esto toda su vida, la aceptación para poder hacer su residencia en Dressrosa, suponía un cambio, y más en su relación, llevaba con Luffy exactamente cuatro años, su tío pegó el grito en el cielo cuando supo que era bi , y bueno tuvo que luchar con y contra todos por defender su amor al lado de Luffy, y tuvo que ganarse la aceptación de sus hermanos.

-Estaré bien amor.

-Pero puedo rechazarlo y

Luffy lo interrumpió, él sabe cuánto ha luchado su novio por esta residencia, y no quería ser quien se interpusiera en el camino del oji gris.

-No, tienes que ir, y salvar tantas vidas como puedas.

-Te escribiré y te llamaré siempre que pueda.

-Y yo estaré esperando por cada una de ellas.

-Te amo Luffy-ya.

Luffy sonrió mientras besaba a su hombre.

-Te amo mucho mas Law.

Tres años después Luffy recordaba esa conversación mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, decidió darle una sorpresa a su novio, había pedido permiso en el trabajo donde ejercía como diseñador de interiores para Whitebeard le agradece enormemente a su hermano mayor por haberlo ayudado y a su cuñado Marco .

Pero aquí estaba viendo como su novio dormía plácidamente con un pelirrojo ambos desnudos y abrazados, ahora entendía la mirada que el portero del edificio le dio cuando le explico que era su novio, y este muy reacio decidió darle la llave, quizás si hubiera llamado a Law diciéndole que vendría a visitarlo nunca se hubo dado cuenta, ¿fue la distancia ?, ¿lo extrañaba ?, ¿fue tan poco el amor que decía tenerle?

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, y tropezó con uno de las mesitas que estaba en la habitación, el ruido alertó a Law quien siempre fue de sueño ligero se incorporó de su cama, le dolía enormemente la cabeza, no recordaba que hizo anoche, la luz dio en llenó hacia sus ojos, irritado los abrió sus oídos captaron el sollozo de alguien, miró al frente y vio a su novio de pie llorando.

-Luffy que.

El miedo lo invadió al ver como el monito retrocedía, se levantó, estaba desnudo, se giró a la cama, Eustass Kidd estaba en la cama, jadeo, había coqueteado con su “amigo” desde que se conocieron, fue inevitable, su personalidad sarcástica , sus malas actitudes y el humor negro fue llamativo para él, pero jamás pensó en engañar a su novio.

-Déjame explicarte.

-¡Explicar que Law, Ahorratelos, hemos terminado!.

-No cariño no.

Luffy salió de la habitación, Law estaba poniéndose los pantalones cuando escucho la puerta de enfrente ser cerrada, con rapidez y agarrando una de las camisas esparcidas en el suelo, escuchó a Kidd removerse.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Lárgate de mi casa Kidd.

-Eso no es lo que decías anoche.

Law estaba desesperado, más que nunca Luffy se estaba yendo, y estaba en un lugar que no conocía, el miedo le invadió si pedía a Luffy ahora, no quería pensar en eso.

-¡No sé qué mierda pasó a noche, Eustass pero cuando regrese quiero que lleves tu mierda fuera de mi casa y de mí vida!.

No le dio tiempo a Kidd de hablar mientras salía del cuarto, se apresuró en salir del apartamento dejando la puerta abierta no le importaba más nada, el amor de su vida se estaba yendo, todo por unos vasos de alcohol.

El elevador estaba ocupado, bajo por las escaleras, corriendo a más no poder, el portero del edificio le dio una mirada.

-Se ha ido señor Trafalgar.

-¿hace cuánto?

-Cinco minutos de que usted bajará.

Law maldecía interiormente, si no se hubiese detenido a hablar con Eustass.

-¿sabe qué dirección tomó?

-Lo siento no me di cuenta.

-Gracias por todo.

Law suspiro mientras esperaba el elevador, vio cómo su vecina Rebeca bajaba sonriéndole como siempre, Law solo asintió subió al elevador, noto que su puerta estaba abierta, su molestia siguió al ver a Kidd sentado en su sofá, comiendo cereal.

-¡Te dije que te largaras!.

La voz de Law fue demandante.

-Relájate Trafalgar.

Kidd siguió comiendo como si nada.

-Me iré en unos minutos, parece que viste a un fantasma.

Kidd notaba la mirada perdida de Law, comenzó a conectar los hilos, no era tonto, se había dado cuenta cuando alguien había ingresado a la habitación y las palabras que su compañero le dio al desconocido.

-Entonces que ¿tu novio nos vio?

Una carcajada salió de sus labios, siempre fue divertido ver como los demás terminaban sus relaciones por una noche de borrachera.

Law solo lo ignoro mientras fue por su teléfono, tenía un mensaje del día anterior, era de Luffy, su corazón se hundió a un más.

_Hey cariño, espero que me llames en cuanto puedas, no sabes cómo te extraño, ¿recuerdas qué día es mañana?, nuestro aniversario de siete años, me encantaría pasarlo contigo, te amo, sigue esforzándote siempre._

Law sintió las lágrimas en sus mejillas, marcó el número del monito, pero lo enviaba a buzón, hizo 32 llamadas, y envió muchos mensajes pidiendo que por favor le contestara, se estaba ahogando.

Kidd observó el desespero del pelinegro y cómo se desmoronaba.

-Oye, ¿estás seguro de que lo amas realmente?

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca Eustass!.

-Si lo amaras realmente, no estarías aquí perdiendo el tiempo y llorando, lo más lógico es que este en el aeropuerto, mencionaste que es de Goa no.

A veces a Kidd le sorprendía lo estúpido que podían ser las personas cuando no pensaban bien y solo se removían en su mierda, y como el buen samaritano que se consideraba hoy le dijo la verdad.

-¡No dormimos juntos!.

Law quien ya estaba buscando su billetera e iba a salir del apartamento se giró confundido, noto la mirada seria de Kidd.

-¡Estuviste toda la noche llorando, mañana cumplo siete años con mi monito y no podré verlo!.

Las mejillas de Law se sonrojaron.

-Te quedaste dormido en el bar, perdí la cuenta de cuanto tomamos, luego cuando regresamos, me vomitaste todo, al igual que al auto, te metí al baño con ayuda de Killer quien si no habrás notado sigue dormido en el cuarto de invitados, yo tenía mis pantalones puestos, lo habrían notado ustedes idiotas si tu novio no fuese un dramático, Killer me corrió de la cama y como no quería congelarme las bolas dormí a tu lado, honestamente Trafalgar pensé que sabías que mi tipo son los rubios.

Law se sintió idiota en ese momento, salió de su estupor y rápidamente agarró las llaves de su motocicleta, iba a recuperar a su novio, no podía dejar que un mal entendido arruinara lo único bueno que tenía en su vida, bajo rápido al estacionamiento, su Honda negra con amarillo le dio la bienvenida, encendió el motor, y aceleró, no tardó más de diez minutos en llegar al aeropuerto internacional, estacionó la motocicleta y se dirigió en la zona de embarque, comenzó a buscar a su monito lo encontró, estaba en la cabina, con pasos temblorosos se acercó.

-Luffy

Luffy se giró en cuanto escuchó la voz de Law, realmente le sorprendía que haya venido aquí.

\- ¿qué quieres Law? - ahogó un sollozo- "hemos terminado".

\- cariño no, deja que te explique.

\- ¿explicar qué? -

Luffy dejo que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, retrocedió dos pasos por cada vez que Law se acercaba, sabía que estaban haciendo una escena, la azafata de cabello azúl les dio una larga mirada mientras sacaba unas palomitas de debajo de la ventanilla, se preguntó cuántas veces presenció eso.

\- cariño por favor, son siete años.

\- ¡que has tirado a la basura!.

Luffy no quería escuchar nada que viniera de Law, no en este momento, sentía que su corazón se quebraba solo con la presencia del moreno, sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarle algo.

-¡¿Alguna vez me amaste realmente?!.

Law sintió que su mundo se hundía, iba a matar a Kidd y a Killer en cuanto llegara a su apartamento, y no dejaría ir a su monito en cuanto este lo escuchara, iba a recuperar el tiempo perdido, y sobre todo, regresaría, al verlo con los ojos hincados y enrojecidos y su respiración rápida, sus pasos temblorosos y su mirada perdida se dijo que no quería que él volviera a pasar por esto nunca más, iba a protegerlo de él mismo.

\- Lo hago.

\- Si lo hicieras realmente esto no hubiera pasado, ¿no fui suficiente?, ¿él es mejor que yo?, ¿fue la distancia?.

Le hizo más preguntas a Law, y este no pudo dejar escapar un suspiro, se alboroto el cabello Kidd tenía razón en una cosa, Luffy era condenadamente dramático.

-Ninguna de esas, porque no te engañe, no lo hice hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca.

-¿de qué estás hablando?, estabas desnudo Law.

Las personas que pasaban alrededor se giraron ante las palabras desnudo, Law fulmino con la mirada a todos los chismosos.

-¡No me acosté con Kidd!.

-¿qué?

Luffy se sintió confundido, inclinó su cabeza, Law se acercó al monito y envolvió sus brazos alrededor, Luffy protesto, pero lo dejo ser.

-¡No lo hice, jamás te engañaría, eres el sol de mi vida y nunca podría lastimarte de una forma vil y despreciable, te amo más que a nada Luffy, eres esencial en mi vida, sin ti estaría perdido por siempre!.

-No entiendo Law.

Law le dio un beso en la frente, y los guió hasta uno de los asientos, le explico todo lo que había sucedido, y si no que fueran a confirmarlo, Luffy reacio de hacerlo, dejo escapar un suspiro, pero accedió, quería creerle a Law.

Ambos salieron del aeropuerto y fueron hasta la motocicleta del moreno, cuando se montaron Law comenzó a acelerar, amaba cuando Luffy se abrazaba de en lleno a él, después de diez minutos regresaron al edificio, el portero arqueo una ceja, pero no mencionó nada, tomaron el ascensor, Law noto que la puerta de su apartamento seguía abierta, por segunda vez, cuando entraron notaron a un rubio y un pelirrojo recostados en el sofá, manoseándose el rubio se encontraba sin camisa y gemidos salían de ambos.

-¡Mierda no, se van par de bestias!.

Kidd gruño, pero se incorporó, Killer a su lado les dio una sonrisa llena de vergüenza.

-¡Ah, regresaron que bien, no más drama!.

Luffy sintió que iba a explotar, eso no era normal, se supone que su séptimo aniversario iba a ser inolvidable de una buena manera no de esta, Law por otro lado solo quería correr a los dos imbéciles por el que pasó este embrollo.

Killer como la única persona mentalmente seria y razonable pensó que lo primordial eran las presentaciones.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Killer, hemos oído muchas cosas de ti Luffy, aquí Law solo habla de ti, como ayer que se emborracho en tu nombre.

Las mejillas de los dos mencionados se tiñeron en rojo, Kidd no pudo evitar carcajearse por esto ganando un codazo por parte del rubio.

-Nosotros nos iremos ya, feliz aniversario.

Killer sacó a rastras a Kidd mientras terminaba de colocarse la camisa, iban a seguir esto en el apartamento del pelirrojo.

-¿Me crees ahora?.

Luffy solo le dio un asentimiento y se acercó al pecho de Law.

-Ellos son algo.

-Lo sé, te acostumbras una vez que los conoces.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos, Luffy se aferró al pecho de Law, mientras este envolvía sus brazos en el monito, se dieron un largo beso.

-¡Feliz aniversario amor!.


End file.
